


Blue Ocean and Silver Moon

by orchidwai_hunho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidwai_hunho/pseuds/orchidwai_hunho
Summary: Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.-Dr. Seuss





	1. Blue Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> It is first mermen!au I wrote and I am terrible at it. But I tried my best so, thank you for reading.  
> Kudos and comments are well appreciated

HOLLYWOOD STAR

“You know you don’t really need to follow me to the restroom.” Yifan said in annoyance.  
“I am sure I need to. That’s what the Agency pay me for.” Yixing said with a hard face, his posture straight and unwavering.  
Yifan knows he won’t win that guy over. He’s new. He’s like no one. Zhang Yixing took the job too serious that he had to breathe and try not to hit that guy in the face. 

 

Yifan finished his business and return to the filming site.  
“Are you ready?” The manager asked.  
Yifan gave a mere nod, put on the black leather jacket under the burning sun. 

Work is work. Yifan already stop caring about the tiredness or the black circles under his eyes. Nothing his makeup artist can’t handle and thanks to his mother, his skin is almost flawless, soft and clear. Also thanks to his mother, his heart numb and hard, unresponsive to most of drama in his life or other’s people.

 

“The project is done successfully!” The director announced and everyone clapped and cheered. Everyone is talking about how great this film is going to be and how good his acting is and boring things. I need a shower. Yifan politely said ‘thanks’ to everyone who looked at him in admiration or jealousy or who does give a fuck anyway?  
He moved away from the crowd. He sat in his van, of course, Yixing won’t lose a sight of him. Without needing to ask, Yixing, his PA told the driver to head his home. 

 

SUBSTITUTE

“IS that how you are going to work?”  
“I am sorry. I am sorry.” The little girl kept bowing to the furious man who has his hands on his waist, ready to shout more.  
“That role is nothing more than a peasant but the climax of the play comes after that scene.”  
“I understand but he said he can’t stand the arrogance of his co-performers on the set anymore and quit. There was nothing we could do.”  
“Shut your filthy mouth!”  
That man is now taking a step towards his assistant.  
“Nothing you could do? You could do a lot. You could grab him on. You could sugar-coated him. You could pay him more. But you do nothing!”

That shut the girl up. She is so tired of begging people who aren’t even her boss. She begged her boss on the daily-basics and she had to beg more to other performers on set.

“I have something to talk to you boss.”  
“Later. Now go find the substitute. A LOT. This role is important. Do you understand?”  
She hold herself in. Just a few more days she thought. 

 

She left her boss office. She had to call those long list of substitute and she doesn’t know if she will get off from work soon. And she’s got a date. She was hoping she could ditch work a little sooner but… Her boss has to destroy it all.

“Excuse me…” She turned at the voice.  
“Yeah?”  
“I heard there’s a spot vacant in the play.” 

She looked at the man from head to toe. That man wasn’t tall. He is swearing a sweatshirt so she couldn’t say his build but the visual. Beautiful. 

“It wasn’t important role. It actually got very few lines.” She was not being honest. That role got 1 min on stage and 2 lines. That’s it.  
“It really doesn’t matter. I love musical. I am dying to get a spot on. I really want to be in that spot. Please let me audition.”  
“Now?”

Her eyebrows raised. She had a lot to do. A long list to call. She is not in the mood for some guy placing wrong interest with wrong motive.  
“Anytime is fine. I got my hands on the script and I got it memorized.” That man eagerly said.  
“The pay is not much.”  
“I understand.”  
She shouldn’t let that man convinced her. She didn’t even know that man’s name. That man was a total stranger but strangely, she wanted to give him a shot. She hasn’t seen an enthusiastic man that is so crazy about the musical in years of her career. 

“Boss.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Th...there is someone I think,”  
“You think?”  
“NO. Not I think. There’s someone who is fit to audition now.”  
“Now?”

That gets his attention. He told his assistant to go find substitute about 5 min ago and she took one to his face. And not to get schedule for audition but to audition. 

“What’s your name?” The boss has no business with his assistant now. He is curious about that boy in front of him whose eyes twinkling with hopes and eager.  
“My name is Kim Junmyun.”  
“You know the script already?”  
“By heart, Sir.” 

Kim Junmyun nods. His heart pounding on his heart. Junmyun got a gesture ‘show me what you got’ and he breathes in.  
He did what comes naturally. The lines aren’t much. He sang with his heart. 

The boss continued to stare at the boy in front of him. He felt the passion radiating from that boy. And the beauty of his voice. Too bad he is nobody. Too bad he got no sponsor or none to support his talent.  
“You’re in.”  
“What?”  
Kim Junmyun stood there like a statue. Staring with wide eyes at the director and his assistant. 

“Go now. Come on time. You’re get your pay after all the show ends.” 

“What?” 

“Come along now. He’s busy.” The female assistant dragged Junmyun along outside. 

You’re in. Those words finally sunk into Junmyun. He is IN! He got the role. Junmyun could swim all the oceans and his joy couldn’t still be described enough. Instead, he thanked the lady. He bowed at her a few times till she got his number and address to contact him. It’s rather a good day for Kim Junmyun. 

 

Off-screen

Soon as Yifan enters the house, the sight of his drunk mother welcomed him. In his entire life, he never faced or understood the meaning of ‘safe home’ ‘warm mother’ and he used to curse the God for his cruelty. 

“I said potato chips. Don’t you understand potato chips? Are you animals?”  
Yes, drunk and shitty. Yifan took slow breath to calm himself. He felt sorry for his loyal and old maiden who acts more like a mother to him than his own mother. 

“I will take care of her.”  
He felt thankful that Yixing didn’t follow him to his house. Yixing never had, not that he was invited.  
“Mom, I’m home.”  
He didn’t get more than a mere look. The alcohol and snacks got more attention from his mother than him. 

“Do you wanna return to your room? Shall I take you?”  
“Don’t you see that I am drinking?”  
A stab in the heart. Yifan felt the hurt and surprised that his heart still can feel this much.  
“You have drunk too much already.” Maybe he is stupid after all. He just can’t leave his mother alone. Was he supposed to? He didn’t know the right answer.

“Fuck off, Kris.”  
A glass shattered on the floor. He felt the sting in his feet and notice he didn’t wear the shoes, many small pieces of glasses impaling his skin.

Serve me right. 

His maids all run out of kitchen to see what happened and they saw the mess. The mess started by me. His mother is fine. His eyes checking everywhere on her.  
“Mistress Wu! Are you hurt? Oh my god, Sir, your feet.”  
“I am fine. Please take my mother to her room.” 

He get a snort from his mother but she followed the maids without a protest. I guess, hurting me was enough.

He dialed the number he memorized.  
“Yixing, could you come in?”  
To his fortune, Yixing didn’t question. In 30 seconds, Yixing is in his house, seating him on sofa and cleaning the mess. 

“Sorry for the mess.”  
“Please, this is what you pay me for.”

Yifan didn’t say a word. Nor Yixing. If the guy wants to keep the distance, he was more than fine. No personal comments. Just professional. Yifan didn’t know what to say after Yixing fixed his feet. Instead, he nodded everything Yixing said. 

“Keep your feet from water for two days. Do not drink alcohol. I will clear out your schedule for a week. Do you need a vacation?” 

Yifan kept nodding along he didn’t realize Yixing had asked him a question. Since he nodded, Yixing asked again.  
“Korea, Jeju island sounds ok?”  
“Huh? For what?”  
“For your vacation. I had been told that you didn’t rest for two years already. You need a vacation. I will prepare.”  
Yixing didn’t wait for Yifan’s answer and left. 

What?  
Yifan is completely dumbfounded.

 

Korea

So, Korea…  
Yifan breathe in the air of salt and sea. Jeju Island is indeed beautiful. He didn’t expect a lot of people to notice him at the airport but he saw a few who let his name let out from their mouths. But he didn’t really attract a crowd.

He safely sit in the car, Yixing is with him, no doubt about that. 

“You are aware that you still can’t go to the ocean, right?”  
“What I can’t? Why?”  
“Your feet still need a few days of healing. Sea water is not best option for healing. Keep your feet dry.” Yixing said in formal tone without so much glancing over him.  
“Fine!” Because no one can seem to win an argument against him.

It took me to the hotel. It is less exciting now that I’m coming to Jeju to cave in the hotel room. Keep my feet dry, right!

Yifan borely order in room-service. He flipped the channels from one to one. All he does is opening his favorite slow music, staring at the hotel ceiling or pace out in the balcony enjoying the view. 

It was really nice. Real nice but boring.

 

A knock disturbed his music. Then he noticed he was eager to be bothered right now.

“Yixing?” Yifan was surprised.  
“Here, for you.” 

Yixing doesn’t seem to stay. He stood firmly on the doorway. Yifan took the ticket Yixing gave and examine it.

“One ticket? VVIP seat? For xxxx Musical???” Yifan looked down at Yixing in complete ecstasy.  
“Since I thought you might not want to lock yourself in the hotel room for a vacation.”  
“That’s very nice and well-thought of you. Thank you Yixing. I really appreciate it.”

Yifan gladly took the ticket and wave Yixing to say goodbye. Not that Yixing returned the gesture. But he didn’t care anyway. He closed the door and look at the time. 

The musical starts in next 2 hours. He is very excited like a child who hasn’t ever been to a concert but got a concert ticket as a birthday present. He held the ticket to his chest and thank Zhang Yixing for a thousandth time.

 

Thanks to his manager, Yixing, he got the best seat in the theater.  
The musical starts. It’s about the girl from the moon and the farmer. None of the main casts actually attracts any attention of mine. 

There was one guy dressed like a commoner but his voice is nothing like a commoner. He got like two lines and 1 minute on stage. I highly doubt he is a substitute since I didn’t see him in the ending when all the casts greet on the stage.  
He was kinda disappointed. He dunno why. He has no reason to feel disappointing for some stranger. Sure, that beautiful man’s voice is also very beautiful and unique. It left an impression.  
Kris didn’t stay for the ending greetings of the cast. He left. 

 

Stranger

Carrying a big secret, Junmyun let a sigh out. He longingly looked at the sea. The blue sea and the starry sky. The wind is cold but he didn’t care. He listens to the sound of seagull from far. No normal person could hear but he is everything but normal.

Junmyun didn’t realize he wasn’t alone till his gaze rest on the tall, blonde man staring at him from a distance. 

He stared back, without any meaning.  
That man didn’t look like locals. That man got an aura around him that screams hotness, handsomeness and cocky.

Junmyun averted his gaze back to ocean. He doesn’t want trouble. All he wished for is peace hence sitting alone on beach. 

“I know you.”  
Junmyun was a bit shocked. He looked up at the tall, blonde man who is totally stranger to him. God he was more handsome up close. 

“You know me?”  
“Yes, you just done your opera, right?”  
That makes Junmyun smiles. And then, he remembered he did two lines and one minute of acting there’s no way anyone would recognize from that play.  
“Who are you?” Suspicion heaved in. 

That man grins.  
“You’re kidding right?”  
“What?”  
Junmyun was still staring up at that man since he is sitting on the sand and that man was hovering over him like a tower. 

“Really?” 

Junmyun didn’t remember him offer a seat next to him but that man boldly sat next to him. Too close. Junmyun shift uncomfortably in his seat. He moved a little further from that man. That man didn’t say anything but a knowing grin flashed across his face. 

“You really didn’t know who I am.” He said again and that has annoyed Junmyun a little. Actually more than a little.  
“Who are you?” Junmyun is reaching his limit. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to think about his friends over sea and under sea.  
“I am Kr… no call me Wu Yifan. Yifan is fine.”  
“A chinese name.”  
“Yep. What’s yours?” 

The Blonde man gave him a sideway look and Junmyun returned it.  
“Junmyun. Kim Junmyun.”  
“Beautiful.”  
That makes Junmyun startled. No one ever has told him that. 

“What?”  
“Your voice. Your… you are beautiful.”  
That sounded wrong. Yifan looked away. Junmyun couldn’t continue the converstaion so he silently said,  
“Thank you.” 

They sat in each other’s company for a while. The wind got really cold and the night got really dark. Yifan, without saying a word, he stood up. 

Junmyun looked at the taller man back, he felt something inside which he didn’t know. He looked away. He is not here to do something ridiculous like discovering his unknown feelings.

“See you again, Kim Junmyun.”

 

 

7 More Days

“How many days I got?” Kris makes his question as casual as possible. But he earned the look from Yixing. 

Kris kept the stare. Yixing finally stopped accessing Kris and said,

“3 days.” 

Kris said nothing but he felt strange. Just out of instinct, he said ‘see you’ to the stranger he met yesterday. He’d never felt anything like that. Because of his family, there aren’t any friends in childhood. Also because of his career, he doesn’t have friends in the present. 

“Can you make it a week?” 

Hopefully, Yifan asked. He want to get to know to that strange beautiful man. No one ever spoke with him like that. In the past, when he was no one, everyone treated him like trash on the streets. Now that he’s famous, everyone’s busy kissing his ass, even his Agency. 

“Why?”

“I like it here.” I like to get to know Junmyun more.

“I thought you were bored to death. What changes your mind?”

“NOTHING.” It came out wrong. Kris said with a little more force than he intended to. 

“Okay.”

 

Kris looked at Yixing like he had never seen his assistant before. 

“What?”

“I said okay. I will make it a week. You never took a vacation in 2 years, Kris. So I was told. I will make clear of your schedules. You enjoy a stay here.” 

It was true. I worked projects after projects. I worked like crazy these past years. I build my reputation. I build my career on my own. 

“But be careful.” 

Yixing looks at Kris meaningfully. Kris nods in appreciation. 

At least, someone care for him. 

 

 

Blue Ocean

According to the boss, today there is no play. Today was supposed to be the last play. It was cancelled because of main casts’ personal reasons. 

So, it’s a bad day for Junmyun. Not because he didn’t get paid today. It’s only because he didn’t get to sing. Singing is in his nature. 

A tall figure stood next to him. 

 

“Are you ill or something like that?” 

Junmyun felt automatically annoyed by Yifan. But he can’t hold back a smile that appears on his lips.

“I am just sitting.”

“Are you usually that boring? A little depressing maybe?”

“What?”

“Don’t agree?” Kris wore an arrogant grin. Junmyun shook his head. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“What are you doing here?” Kris repeats Junmyun’s question.

“You are a famous person according to you anyway. So, what are you really doing here.” Junmyun asked because he wants to know. He can’t deny that he comes and sits at the same place he met this tall stranger because he hopes to meet him again. 

“What is strange about famous person coming out to beach?” 

Mischief shone in Yifan’s eyes. 

“You’re very frustrating to talk to.” Junmyun stood up, started to walk slowly along the beach.

 

“Hey!” 

To Junmyun’s satisfaction, Yifan follows. 

“I am an actor.” 

Junmyun kept walking. He doesn’t feel like he has to reply to that statement.

“Why are not enjoying the water?”

Junmyun stopped. He looked back at Yifan. The hesitation makes Yifan stopped also.

“I can’t let my feet touch the water.” 

“Me too.” Junmyun looked so sad when he said that. Yifan didn’t understand why but he wanted to comfort this little guy. 

“YOU TOO?”

“Yeah?” Yifan reply with questioning look. 

 

“I… no, why?” 

Kris grins because of the singer’s seriousness. He sounded like he sincerely curious about the reason.

“My feet got hurt. They need to get better fast. That’s why I have to stay away from water.”

“Oh, you must feel awful.” 

The complete sympathy from that man got my heart hurt a little. I don’t know why. He is the first one to care about me that much without expecting anything from me.

“What about you? Why can’t you go into water?” 

“Umm… same. Leg injury.” Junmyun said quietly and he changed the topic too quickly.

 

“Where are you staying?” 

“#*&$# hotel.” 

“Wow.” 

The fascination from the shorter man got Yifan to laugh a bit.

“I told you I am a famous person.”

“Famous actor right?” Junmyun laughs. 

 

He doesn’t sound impressed at my career at all. Kris thought with please. 

“I like your laugh.” Kris looked at Junmyun.

Junmyun knew his cheeks are burning. He doesn’t know why he is flirting with that man. Kris seemed… rich? He looked very bold. Junmyun doesn’t know why that rich, famous person is here, spending his personal time with someone like him, who is nothing compared to him. 

 

“Why are you here, Yifan?” Junmyun looked into Yifan’s eyes, meaning to get the true emotion. Instead he got lost. He got lost in those brown eyes. They are so deep. Yifan doesn’t back away. He stared right back at Junmyun’s owns. 

Every motion seemed to slow down. 

Junmyun forgot to breathe. Is Yifan is getting closer or is he just imagining things? Junmyun doesn’t move. He felt a hand on his cheek. It’s when he knows he is not imagining anything. 

It is happening. 

 

Soft. 

It is the first thing he felt when Yifan’s lips touched his. It’s only 2 seconds before Yifan pull away. 

Junmyun felt his lungs are screaming for oxygen, for air. His chest is rising and falling as he breathed the air desperately. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Junmyun’s feeling dizzy. What is he supposed to say? Yifan is still too close. 

“You just did.” 

 

Yifan stopped. Junmyun noticed the hesitation in the Taller’s eyes. Junmyun did something he never thought he would do. 

He grabbed the collar of Yifan’s shirt and pull him forward, crashed their lips at each other. Junmyun parted his lips in invitation which Yifan gladly invade. Yifan was devouring Junmyun and Junmyun is letting him.

By the time their lips stop moving, both of them are out of breath to say a word. Their chest moves in rhythm. 

“I…”

“I don’t want to stop.” Yifan eyes almost looked pleadingly. 

 

Junmyun doesn’t trust his voice. If he speaks, he might beg him not to stop. So he nod in agreement. 

“There’s… There’s a motel 5 minutes walk. Do… Do you…”

“Yes.” 

 

Junmyun let Yifan kissed him in eagerly manner. 

Junmyun gives.

Yifan takes. 

 

It was unforgettable night for both of them. 

But for Junmyun, it was both the first and the best.

 

Sunshine

Kris eyes opened as he felt the sun on his face. As soon as he woke up, the first thing he thought of is Junmyun and the absence of another body’s warmth. His clothes are nicely place on the table besides the bed. He is tucked in the blanket. 

It is weird. 

Because there never is blanket on him. He always put away his blanket in his sleep. It only means one thing. It extremely warmed his heart. Junmyun took care of him even in his sleep. But where is he? 

Just as he was thinking, the door opened with a click. 

 

“Already awoke?” 

Kris felt drowsy. He felt weird. Being greeted in the morning after last night activity is the new thing he never expected to experience. 

“I bought breakfast. Would you like to dress up first?” 

I carelessly took my jeans causing my shirt which is on the jeans to fall down on the floor. Junmyun naturally took the shirt from the floor and put it on the desk. 

 

“Don’t do that.” Yifan looked down. He had put on his jeans but shirtless. 

“Don’t do what?” Junmyun sat next to Yifan, carefully looking at Yifan while setting breakfast on his lap.

“This… all of these.” Yifan still can’t look at Junmyun. Yifan couldn’t name the tightness in his chest. 

“This? Breakfast? What? Yifan, you are confusing me.” 

 

This is when Yifan took a chance and take a look into Junmyun’s eyes full of innocence staring right back into Yifan’s. Too shining. Yifan has to move his eyes from Junmyun’s eyes. That made things worse because moving from Junmyun’s eyes meant moving to his lips.

Yifan took Junmyun’s mouth in no time, kissing him fiercely. Junmyun reacted immediately. Yifan’s tongue trusts into Junmyun’s mouth in a deep, punishing stroke. Every little moans Junmyun made, Yifan managed to swallows with another desperate kiss. Yifan felt his heart pounding. He had never felt like this, this urge, this desire… this something.

Yifan pull back, looking right into Junmyun’s eyes.

He saw.

Junmyun is feeling this too. Yifan just knew. And it scared him.

 

It is so intense. Junmyun blinked a few times to calm his heart down but failed to. His heart is beating too fast. He felt like flying. He is sitting on the bed but it felt like he has been floating. The kiss wasn’t fluffy. There’s nothing fluffy about Yifan. He is sex.

Whenever Junmyun looked into Yifan’s eyes, he felt the heat that is radiating out. After last night, all Junmyun could think is Yifan’s firm hold on his hands while he is taking him from behind. And the grunts he made when he came insides.

GOD.

Junmyun flushed aggressively. If not for the breakfast on his lap, he would have jumped on Yifan by now.

 

Yifan took Junmyun’s neck again, closing in. Junmyun did something he really hated to.

“Yifan,”

Kris stopped, looking at Junmyun. Was last night a mistake? He is going to tell me that he didn’t want me?

“Breakfast.”

The relief washed over Yifan.

“I eat breakfast every day.”

 

Junmyun blinked.

“I only get to eat you yesterday. So, screw breakfast.” Kris took it from Junmyun’s lap and put it away. Then he paused.

“But if you’re hungry.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Junmyun quickly get on top of Kris, taking his mouth and removing his shirt.

Kris felt his jeans tightened in response. Grabbing Junmyun’s ass, he thrusts up his hip. Junmyun moaned right into Kris’s mouth, rocking their hips together.

“GOD. Yifan.” Junmyun is out of breath. He is hoovering over Kris as Kris’s head is up agaisnt the wall. 

 

“I never… I never felt anything like this.” Yifan said between his breaths. 

“Me too.” Junmyun realized he’d never been more aware of every beat of his heart than in this moment. Both of Junmyun’s hands are on each side of Yifan’s shoulders. The ache between his thighs is throbbing. He never wanted anyone before this man right under him. 

Yifan slowly moved his hands downwards. Junmyun knows what’s coming. It is going to be the continuation of last night.

Yifan is going to do all these unspeakable things to me. What’s worse is I wanted him to.

 

Just for a little while

“I am going out for air this evening. I will be going to the Opera tonight.” Kris texted to his manager.

Acutally, he won’t text everything he would do to his manager but when he saw Yixing calls him over 20 times because he wasn’t found in his hotel room yesterday. He explained that he got lost while walking around the village and one of the house-owner is kind enough to let him stay overnight. Of course, Yixing didn’t believe him 100% but he never had reason to lie to his manager in the past. Yixing didn’t press the matter to him. Lucky. 

Yifan can’t stop grinning what happened yesterday. That motel room was crappy but the time with Junmyun in that room was the best time of my life. 

Junmyun told me that his families are oversea and that he missed them. He told me that he got a big family. His hobby is singing so his younger cousins would surround him every evening to listen to his singing. 

Yifan is envy of Junmyun’s childhood. Unlike Junmyun, he doesn’t have any good or shiny memory when he was young. There’s only tears of his mother, shoutings of his father and more shoutings and yellings. Yifan doesn’t want to make Junmyun feel awkward by sharing his pathetic past, so he only told Junmyun that he is only son. His parents are divorced and he lived with his mother. 

Yifan still remembered the hurt expression on Junmyun’s face when he told him about his parents. Yifan wouldn’t be able to look Junmyun feel heart-broken by his past. He won’t do that to him. 

 

A new text? 

Yifan quickly open to read it. It’s from Junmyun. A smile lit up his face immediately.  
‘I’m ready. I will be there in 20 minutes.’  
‘See you there!’  
Yifan texted back, a smile plastered on his face. 

 

Yifan didn’t want to take his car. The hotel and the beach is only 10 minutes walk. He can’t wait to see Junmyun. He half ran and half walked.

He can’t believe he is there before Junmyun arrived. People always wait for him. He never really waited for none. But he is happy. He felt excitement with each breath. 

Yifan felt the warmth spread through his heart as Junmyun linked his arm and stepped next to him. 

“Waited long?”

“Not long.” Yifan looked down at the smaller man, he can’t stop smiling. No one ever linked arms with him. No one ever make him felt this warmth. 

 

“Let’s go ride bicycles.” 

Junmyun dragged Yifan thought the linked arms. Yifan followed. Junmyun is wearing a blue shorts with white shirt. Coincidentally, he was wearing blue shirt with white shorts. They would looked like a couple. Yifan grin widely at his own thoughts. 

“We never played with water and we are at the beach.” Yifan said. 

“Do you want to play?” Junmyun looked like he is sorry about something. Yifan doesn’t understand how. 

“No. It’s ok.”

Junmyun is quiet. His smile gone. Yifan’s smile also gone with Junmyun’s. 

“I’m sorry.” Junmyun said after a long pause. 

 

“Let’s stop here.” Yifan put the bicycles away, take Junmyun’s hand in his.

“Where are we going?” 

“Away from water.” 

Junmyun’s hand still in the large hand of Yifan’s, following wherever the Blonde taking him. 

 

There are so many trees and it seemed like a small forest. Yifan stopped, putting him against the large tree. He bent down to capture his lips, start kissing him slowly and passionately. 

Junmyun felt his body responding. He arched into Yifan’s body, his hands slightly pulling the edge of Yifan’s shirt. Yifan’s arms snake around Junmyun’s waist, drawing closer. 

“Yifan.” 

It is too much. The feel. Junmyun never felt this flames burning insides him by a kiss. Yifan is doing all sort of things to his body and it is unbearable. 

This is when the thought hit Junmyun. He is famous actor and he is only on vacation. 

 

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” 

Junmyun is still in Yifan’s arms, looking up at those brown passionate eyes. 

“Not now. Not yet.” 

Yifan’s hands guided Junmyun’s head into his chest, Yifan sighed. 

“When are you going back?” Junmyun muffled voice came out. It’s too near. It’s too frightening. 

“Let’s not think about it right now, ok?” Yifan knows what he is doing. He is running away from reality. He is keeping his Jun away from his ugly reality. He wanted Jun to be happy. He doesn’t need Jun to see him as high and mighty hollywood international star. He just need to be Wu Yifan with Junmyun.

 

After spending a long time kissing and cuddling away from the people, they had to go back. The sun is setting. The lights are going faint. Yifan didn’t ride the bicycles. 

Junmyun liked it how Yifan’s large hands are holding his smaller hands. Their hands are fit together like they are made for each other. They walked side by side, hands in hands. Junmyun knew Yifan would leave. 

Junmyun knew this thing they had is not gonna last long. But he didn’t know it’s gonna end tonight.

 

 

Over

“Pick up. Pick up. Pick up quick.” Yixing is pacing in the lobby. The hotel is totally now in chaos. Kris, please pick up. 

Finally,

“Hello?”

“Kris, listen to me carefully. Come back to hotel right now, alone. Whoever you are with right now, you have to leave him if you don’t wanna lose your career.” 

“What?”

“Come back to hotel right now, alone.”

 

Kris looked at Junmyun. He nervously tightened the grip of his hold on Junmyun’s hand. 

“What is happening?” 

“I… I had to go back to hotel right now. By myself.” 

Kris looked away. By the sound of Yixing, there had been a scandal. He had to protect Junmyun. 

“It’s ok. Fan Fan. Look at me, it’s ok.” 

Junmyun’s small hand touch the side of Kris’s cheek and Kris jerked away. 

“Junmyun, I… I can’t be seen with you now.” 

Guilt spread through Kris as a slight hurt ran through Junmyun’s eyes. Shit. I am such a bastard. And Junmyun just called him Fanfan. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

Kris pulled Junmyun into the embrace as the apology. 

“I didn’t mean it that way. Please forgive me.” 

Junmyun hugged him back. But he didn’t say anything. 

“I will call you after I sort things out, ok? I have to go now.” Kris put his hands on Junmyun’s shoulders, looking down at the smaller man. Junmyun won’t meet Kris’s eyes. Junmyun is trying his hardest not to cry in front of the man he thinks he fall in love. 

Junmyun wanted to hold onto Kris. He wanted to clutch Kris’s hands tightly and say don’t go. But he can’t. He knows it’s only gonna be burdensome. An annoyance. 

So he watched Kris left. 

What else can he do? 

He watched as the tall figure of Kris getting smaller and smaller till it disappeared from his sight.


	2. Silver Moon

The Choice

“Why were you at Jeju Island? Who is that man together with you on the picture?”  
“What is your relationship with him?”  
“Is it true that you like men?”   
Questions after questions. 

“I will answer every question so, please ask one by one.” 

 

“Firstly, I went to Jeju to relax. That man in the picture with me has no relation with me. He is just some stranger. He and I were just conversing when that picture was taken.”  
The last question.   
Kris took a breath. His lies are getting through the reporters. So this last lie doesn’t matter. 

“I do not like men.” 

This is just the industry. It is 21st century and I still have to lie about my sexuality. Because my Agent is right. If this career is taken away from me, I would have nothing left. Those hard work, those sleepless nights, those kissing-ass-to-directors days would be for nothing. I can’t let my love get in a way of my life, my career.

Love? Was it? Kris doesn’t know. But he knew one thing. If words get out that he and Junmyun are in relationship, those paparazi, stalkers and reporters would destroy Junmyun. He can’t do this to Junmyun. Love or not, he will protect Junmyun.

 

“Thank you all for coming here, interviewing Kris. But he is on the vacation. Please respect his privacy. Those pictures are taken without consent of Kris. If you post any of those pictures on the websites or newspaper, I am afraid you will have to deal with our lawyer team. Thank you.” Yixing speaks smoothly and politely. His tone has full of warning and even I don’t dare test that man. 

Yixing let four securities protect me from 1 meter distance and he by my side.   
“Keep your head straight. You have to look like you have nothing to worry about. You’re fine. They don’t have any solid proof.” I listened to Yixing’s directions.   
I kept my head up.  
I looked straight with a cocky smile on my lips.   
‘You’re fine’ Yixing’s words echoing in my head. Kris doesn’t feel fine. It is not fine. He made a choice for the sake of his future. He didn’t want to lie that it was a hard choice.   
When Yixing asked him “Love or Career” in his hotel room yesterday, the answer is already known. He is used to blocking his heart out in his life matters. This is the same. Whatever he felt for Junmyun, he confined it in his most underlying part of his heart. 

 

News on TV

“That man in the picture with me has no relation with me. He is just some stranger.”

Junmyun watched the television. He legs stumble as he tried to move. Just some stranger? That night they were one, closer than anyone. Even though he met Kris just a few days ago, Kris already took a great amount of place in his heart.   
Junmyun couldn’t understand a thing he just heard coming out from the mouth of Yifan in TV.  
No! It is not his Yifan. It is Kris, the hollywood actor.   
Junmyun shut the TV down. Maybe Kris meant it. After all, he did not know anything about Kris except his job. Tears formed in Junmyun eyes despites his effort in trying not to cry. He went outside. He needed air. The house is too small. It is suffocating. 

He cannot breathe. He needs water. He is desperate for water. 

Junmyun ran and ran till he feet rest on the wet sand of the beach. He hesitate for the moment before he jumped into the sea. The two legs clenched together as they started to transform. He closes his eyes as water soothe him in a way a cup of coffee would do after a stressful day. As he breathed in through a pair of gills on either side of his cheeks.   
He swims and swims to the deepest part of the sea. He felt his black hair turning silvery grey. It is always been like this. Since he was born, his hair color would change according to his mood. 

“Junmyun? KIM JUNMYUN?”   
Junmyun paused as he heard his name. Mermen do not speak with mouth and tongue like human. They communicate with telepathy.   
“Chanyeol.”   
Junmyun smiles as his best friend swimming over to his side. 

“When did you come back? How was over there?”   
“I just did. Let’s go home.”  
“Uh… Junmyun, I don’t think you want to go home right now.”   
“Why?”

Chanyeol is silent.   
“Chanyeol? Tell me what you know.”   
“Your father… he’s…”  
“Just tell me. I am anxious enough as it is.”

“He is planning your wedding.”   
“WHAT?” 

The waves formed. The vibration is too strong, some plants around him went off from its root and some small fishes were thrown away.   
“Junmyun, are you letting the whole sea know that you’re back? Control!”   
It makes it worse. The emotions are all over the place. His mind is complete in chaos. He is stressed because he is about to marr to someone who he didn’t even know. He is angry because his father didn’t consult with him on his marriage. He is helpless because he knew his father did this because he kept disobeying his orders. He felt dejected because of what Kris said. Junmyun’s life is miserable. 

 

“Junmyun!” 

The waves become heavier. Chanyeol can’t even come close to him. Junmyun felt the rage insides him reforming into a storm.   
“STOP.”   
A pair of sturdy arms hold him. He felt lured into his gaze. Junmyun can’t look at anything else except those pair of deep eyes. 

“Are you trying to kill everyone? Calm down.”   
Kill everyone? The faces of his friends undersea and oversea flashes in his mind. No.   
“Close your eyes. Listen to my tune.”   
A pleasant music rang in his mind.   
“Can you hear it? You are in control of yourself. You can do it. Come on, Myunnie.” 

Junmyun let himself lost in the coaxing tune. The waves slow. The sea calms as Junmyun faints and collapse into the strange stranger. 

 

Burning

Kris paced the room. His phone next to his ear.   
“Junmyun, please, let me explain. Whatever you saw on the TV, it’s only for show. Please call me.”   
Kris doesn’t feel like sitting. He doesn’t feel like doing anything. He just wanted to talk with Junmyun. Junmyun cut off all the contacts with him all of sudden. The Opera is running but when he let Yixing go find Junmyun, they said he is just a substitute, just as he thought. 

Kris could not choose his career over Junmyun. He thought he could. He thought his career means so much to him but he still couldn’t give up Junmyun. Kris is now surer of his feelings for Junmyun as Junmyun suddenly disappeared.  
Kris told off everyone who’s trying to call him. He have to wait for Junmyun’s call. He doesn’t sleep at night. When he doze off, he immediately regain his conscious after 10 minutes. 

Kris opened the television with no mind. He changed the channel after channel. He stopped when he saw the news about him.   
He looked at himself on screen. The reporter is saying the exact word in more harsh tone and he is sure Junmyun would hate him by now. The thought alone devastated him. 

His phone rang.   
He is about to end the call but it’s his Manager, Yixing.  
“He’s not here. The house is empty.”   
Kris end the call in jerky action. He didn’t want to continue the conversation. Junmyun is not at his house. Junmyun didn’t pick up his call. 

Kris felt the hot liquid on his cheeks and realized it was his tears. He had never cried for anyone in his entire life and he doesn’t know how to cope with this or how to stop.  
Eventually, he choked on tears. He struggled hard to breathe.   
What have I done? 

 

Crown Prince of Glacial

The first one Junmyun see when he opened his eyes are those pair of deep eyes. 

“Have you waken?”   
Junmyun blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. He took in the surrounding. His room.   
“Who are you?”   
Junmyun tried to sit up and remembers he doesn’t have legs anymore. The episodes before he faints entered his mind. 

“Where is Chanyeol? What have I done? Did I kill everyone?”   
A throaty chuckle came from him. Junmyun frowned.   
“Are you having fun?”   
“I’m sorry. But you seemed to have groundless assumption of your power. You hardly hurt anyone. I came in at quite a nice timing.”

It was such a relief to hear that he didn’t hurt anyone. But the way that man said it, it is kinda annoying. Junmyun instantly dislike that man. 

“You don’t like me.”   
That earned a glare from Junmyun. But that man only laughs.   
“I don’t laugh often but after meeting you, that fact kinda changed.”   
“Who are you?” 

“I am Se Hun of Glacial.”   
He said it like he is someone of importance in Glacial.   
“Your friend is waiting outside. Do I call him in?”  
“Why is he waiting outside instead of you? He has more rights to be in this room than you have.”

“I think I have.” Sehun smirked but refused to say anything further. He stepped out of the room and Chanyeol came in. 

“Junmyun, are you ok now? I was so worried. Thank God, Sehun somehow calm you down. What do you think of him?”   
Junmyun smiled as he saw his best friend is still the same.   
“I am ok. I think he’s conceited of himself. Never mind him, Chanyeol, did my father know I am here?” 

“Are you kidding me? You’re in your room, of course your father knows. And Sehun brought you home. Everyone knows you’re back now.”   
“SHIT. I need to go back, Chanyeol.”   
“WHAT? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?” 

Chanyeol nervously move away from my touch. I followed hurriedly. That makes me dizzy. 

“Junmyun!”   
It wasn’t Chanyeol that held me from falling. It was Sehun.   
“How? You… Were you eavesdropping us?”   
“Crown Prince.” Chanyeol bows down his head. 

“What are you doing? I ordered you to drop your formalities with me.” Junmyun said, still in Sehun’s arms.  
“Not you, Junmyun.”  
“Not me? Then…”   
Junmyun looked up the man who is holding him steady. 

“You?”   
“Of Glacial. Yes. You may rise.” Sehun ordered Chanyeol.  
Junmyun shrugged Sehun away as he swam on his own. Junmyun took in the new information. And it explained a lot. The way Sehun’s eyes pierced into his own or the way he speaks and acts. 

“You didn’t know?” Chanyeol communicate only with him.   
“That I am his betrothed? No, he didn’t?” Sehun said.   
Junmyun’s eyes wide with shock. I am his what?! And how could he hear? It isn’t something Sehun should have heard. 

“How did I hear? Yes, I can. If your power is controlling water, my power is manipulating waves. Telepathy works only with waves in water medium. I can manipulate the wave to direct also at me.”   
So did he also hear what I am thinking right now? Junmyun quickly clear his mind, trying not to think of his big secrets.  
“But don’t worry. I couldn’t hear your thoughts. My power isn’t mind reading.”

“Is that true?”   
“What?” Sehun asked with a poker face.  
“You know what.” Junmyun can’t stand this man.  
“Actually, yes, I know what but I need to hear you say it out.” Sehun said with a glint of humor in his eyes, making Junmyun irked.  
“That we are engaged.”  
“True.”

I can’t stand him. Junmyun just directed only at Chanyeol, forgetting for a moment that Sehun could hear also.   
“You’re not alone.” Sehun fully grins when he said it.   
Chanyeol didn’t know what to do, completely felt like a third wheel.   
“Can I just leave? You two can chat.”  
“What are you saying? Stay.”   
“Stay. I bet he has a lot to talk.” Sehun started to leave.   
“This time you are really leaving right?”

Without saying a word to Junmyun and Chaneyol, Sehun left. 

“I need to go back, Chanyeol.” As soon as Sehun is out of their sights, Junmyun started talking.  
“This is crazy. Your father won’t allow, you know that.”  
“I have to go. I have someone.”   
Chanyeol’s eyes got so wide. His mouth slightly opened.

“WHAT someone? A Lover?”   
Junmyun shyly smiled at the term.  
“God! Really? Who?”   
“I met him on the beach. He is very tall. Even taller than you?”

“Me? It’s because of frigging tail. I am very tall.”  
“I know. He’s taller than you in legs, Chanyeol. I think I love him.”   
“Kim Junmyun finally found his love.” Chanyeol clapped and laughed. 

 

“I don’t think it’s time to laugh and relax like this.” Sehun came out of nowhere and sat on the big stone around them.  
“AGAIN?”   
Junmyun unbelievably looked at the Crown Prince of Glacial. 

“Well, I can’t help. You guys were very loud for having such an important conversation.”   
“You could have ignore. Just misdirect the waves.” Junmyun said annoyingly as he glared at Sehun.  
“You know, actually, you should be thanking me.”   
“What?”  
“I did misdirect the waves so your conversation would stay between just three of us.”   
“It is not the point.”   
“Hear me out first. I could help you in this.” 

 

Judging by the looks of Junmyun, Sehun could tell he got Junmyun’s attention.  
“You wanna get back above sea without letting your father know and it is impossible.” Sehun said with a smirk.   
“Cut the craps. Tell me.”  
“I will let your father know that we are going. He will let you go if I go with you.”  
Junmyun and Chanyeol looked at each other. Junmyun eyed Sehun. 

“Why are you helping me? I don’t trust you.”   
“You have no other option. Think about it, even if you managed to disappear without your father knowing, what will you do when your father come after you?”   
“Fine. But tell me why are you doing this?” Junmyun is so tired to speaking with this smartass Crown Prince.   
“I don’t want to marry you.” 

Thank Lord. Junmyun dislike Sehun more by the answer but he is glad. Because Junmyun felt the same. He did not want to marry that arrogant crown prince. He wants his arrogant model.   
“Seemed like we finally have a common ground between us.”   
“Glad that we do.”   
An earlier delight immediately disappeared as soon as Sehun said something. Junmyun could only hope that the plan worked and he could see his Fanfan soon.

 

Love or Career

Junmyun jumped up and down as soon as his feet touched the warm sand.   
“I can’t believe it worked! Thank you.”   
Junmyun really did thankful towards Sehun. He might talk in a really pompus way but for this matter, Sehun really help him a lot. His father would never allow him to be back on above sea again if this is not for Sehun.

“Um.. yeah, whatever.”   
Junmyun looked at Sehun’s pink cheeks. He looked like he is blushing but again, Sehun would never blushed for him. 

Junmyun head towards his home. He has been under water for three days. He couldn’t bring his phone undersea. He didn’t invite Sehun into his house, he expects Sehun to just follow him but surprisingly, Sehun waited at the door.   
Joonmyun came out again.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I…”  
“Come in.” 

Sehun didn’t say anything as he walked step by step awkwardly. Junmyun decided to leave him alone and went to search his phone. He doesn’t have a nice house but it is enough for him. He opened the drawers as he looked for his phone but he doesn’t remember where he left it.  
The last place he left the phone is near the TV where he saw the news.   
“Junmyun… I…”   
“What?” Junmyun snapped at Sehun. 

 

“Sehun?”   
Sehun was on the floor when Junmyun looked back. Sehun’s face is pale. He is sweating too much. Shit! Is this his first time? Junmyun ran towards the kitchen, grabbed the salt with water bottle. 

“Open your mouth.”   
Sehun didn’t open his mouth. His lips parted but he is losing his conscious.   
“Sehun, come on.”   
Junmyun poured a little salt in Sehun’s mouth. He tried getting water in Sehun’s mouth but it’s no luck. Sehun coughed back the water. At this rate, he will have to hospitalize.   
“Screw this.” There is no other way. 

Junmyun took in a mouthful of water without swallowing in. Junmyun let the salt settled on Sehun’s tongue first before his own mouth delivered the water to Sehun’s.   
Sehun’s mouth started to move as Junmyun’s mouth touched his. Sehun obediently allow the water that Junmyun’s mouth bring. As Junmyun’s mouth ran out of water, Sehun demanded more. He sucked on Junmyun’s lips which is moist with water and a little bit salty. Junmyun forgot to move at all. Sehun’s hand grabbed on the nape of Junmyun. 

Without knowing, they started kissing. The water bottle lying down with the water inside seeping outside. Junmyun hand’s on Sehun’s chest while Sehun still lying on the ground. Sehun’s right hand on Junmyun’s head while his left hand snaking through the waist.   
They only stopped only when both of them felt the lack of oxygen in their lungs. 

“Junmyun…” Sehun is panting hard, his red lips parted a bit as he took in as much oxygen as fast he could.  
“I am gonna bring water. Wait.”   
Junmyun ran. He felt his hands trembling. He doesn’t know what to do. Why did I do this? Junmyun touched his lips. His lips are still sensitive by earlier actiivities. 

Junmyun grabbed the water bottle fast. He looked at his own reflection on the window. His face is bright pink. He felt the heat on his cheeks. 

“Who are you?” Junmyun jumped as he heard the deep voice from the front. Kris. He ran towards the living room with the water in his hand.   
“Who are you?” Sehun struggled to stand up. Sehun’s body strayed as he stood up so abruptly. Junmyun helped Sehun not to fall on the floor again.   
Kris eye’s hardened as he saw Sehun’s hand is now on Junmyun’s shoulder and Junmyun’s other hand on Sehun’s waist. 

“Yifan... “  
“Shouldn’t you let him sit?”  
They are being too closed and Kris hated that sight. The instant growing of hostility for Sehun is making Yifan agitated.   
“Sit, Sehun.”   
Yifan learned the name of stranger. He stand a little taller as he notice the stranger also is very tall but not taller than him. 

“What?”   
Sehun is still standing with the support of Junmyun.   
“You are still suffering from Hypernatremia. This happens when you are… anyway sit.” Junmyun almost said out loud that Sehun came above sea for the first time.   
“How?” 

Crap. 

“You don’t know how to sit?” Kris said as his frown, looking at Junmyun for explanation. Junmyun doesn’t know what to say. So he said nothing to Kris.  
“Put your butt on the chair. The middle part of the tail. Yes, this is butt. And rest the legs on the ground.” 

“What are you doing?” Kris removed Junmyun’s hand which just touched the butt of Sehun.   
“Kris, I will explain you later. Just stay put.”   
“Jun, I need to talk to you.”   
“Ok. I want to talk to you too. I have a lot of things I need to tell you about. But I need to take care of him.”

“Who is he?”  
“He’s…”   
“His fiance.”   
“SEHUN!” Junmyun dropped Sehun on the chair.

“WHAT?” Kris can no longer act cool. 

Junmyun put the water bottle and the salt on Sehun. He grabbed Kris by the arms and he went out. Nothing Junmyun did make sense to Kris. He followed with his what-the-fuck-is-going-on face.  
Junmyun just walked without a place in his mind. But they both knew it’s the special place for them. The place where Junmyun’s heart went wild for the Chinese man. Junmyun prepared mentally. He will let Kris go if he decided to run away. It will hurt but nothing could be done. He will just be the good son for his father, a good Prince for his clan and married to Sehun. 

So, Junmyun starts the story of his life…

Kris sat down.  
“Mermen? Mermaids?”   
Junmyun nods. Even a little breathe Kris let out makes him heart skip a beat.   
“Shit.”   
“Shit.”  
“Shit.”

Junmyun did not know what to expect from his boyfriend.   
“So you have tail?”   
Junmyun nodded at Kris’s question. Kris’s eyes are still moving along Junmyun’s body. Kris can’t believe what he is hearing or what Junmyun is saying but Junmyun is not joking. Junmyun never jokes around and what is he supposed to do? 

“What am I supposed to do?” Kris asked hopelessly.   
Junmyun’s heart sunk at the question. If he doesn’t know what should he do, what am I supposed to do? 

“Do you love me?”  
Junmyun didn’t dare hear the answer. He wanted to be Kris. Nothing has mattered. Nothing should be matter. He loves Kris. He knew Kris also feel something deep about him. If Kris doesn’t feel anything about him, Kris would be running away from him now. Kris is here, trying to understand this unreal situation. This mean something. 

“I… I came back to say you this. I love you. I don’t want to lose my career and you. I never expect this… you to be… this.”   
Junmyun closed his eyes, cannot hear what comes next. 

“I understand.” Junmyun didn’t want Kris to be difficult situation. I could just go back. I never should have come here which I don’t belong.   
“No. Jun. I love you. Don’t you hear me? I love you.” Kris pulled back the retreating Junmyun. Junmyun who is now in Kris’s embrace, opened his eyes again full of surprise. Too good to be true. 

“When you suddenly disappeared 3 days ago, I almost lost my mind. Did you see the news?”   
“Yes.” Junmyun couldn’t hide the disappointment and sadness in his tone.  
“I’m sorry. All are lies. Lies that I need to say for my career.”   
Junmyun never like to lie. He never did, not to anyone. He noticed that human here just say lies whenever they felt uncomfortable. He did not want to accuse Kris of cowardice. 

 

“Would you only tell the truths to me? Only to me?” 

“Yes.”

“I mean it. I hate to lie. I hate being lied to more.”   
“Yes, Jun. I will never lie to you.”   
Junmyun smiled. This is enough. Junmyun choose to believe Kris’s promise. 

 

Just like that, Kris hold Junmyun in his arms. He will have both. He does not believe he couldn’t have both love and career.

 

To Home

Kris went back as the night getting darker. Yixing drove him to hotel. Kris thought Yixing was gonna drop him off like usual but Yixing drove to the parking. 

“We have to talk. It’d be better if we did it in your room.” 

Kris sensed something bad. Yixing is always serious but not like this. 

 

“Ok?” 

As they both entered the room, Yixing locked the room. He closed all the curtains. 

“The Agency got words for you.” 

 

Agency? Kris now starting to know what will come. It hasn’t been 24 hours that he thought he is finally happy. 

“They wanted you back in LA.” 

Kris expected this much. They will keep the rumor down by power and he will have to live like a rat underground.

“Tonight flight. You will have to terminate all ties with him.” 

“What?”

This shook Kris. Tonight? 

“I’m sorry. You know how this works.”

“What if… what if I don’t go back.” 

“Kris…”

“Tell me.” Kris felt like he just woke up from a dream. A very nice dream where he did what he loves with someone he loved by his side. Now… everything felt like crumbling down around him, all his dreams, hopes and everything.

 

“They did not say. But I am told to go back with or without you. You can guess. Kris, don’t do this. When everything settle down, we could come back or he could follow. This is for the best. Just stay low for a year or two. Things will get better.” 

A year or two. 

“I will pack things. I told hotel security to get Junmyun. He will be here later. You know what to do right?”   
Kris nods. If he asked Jun to wait, it will be too selfish of him.   
Kris sat on the bed. What is he going to tell Jun? How is he going to convince him? 

 

Junmyun entered the room. He saw the lifeless Kris on bed. He knew something is wrong.   
“Fanfan, why am I here?” Junmyun asked, standing in front of Kris. 

Kris looked up. His eyes were hard. His eyes are dead, there is no sense of love.  
“I need to go back to LA tonight. You will have to go home. We will not see each other for… I don’t know, we won’t be able to see each other for a long time.” 

“Yifan? What are you saying?” Junmyun couldn’t believe what he is hearing. Those words did not just came out of Kris’s mouth. This is what he promised a few hours ago. 

 

“It’s decided. I am going back. You will have to go home too.” Kris is so near but feel so distant. Junmyun couldn’t reach Kris yet Kris is just sitting right in front of him.  
“If I… I go home, we will never be lovers again.”   
“So be it.”

Junmyun looked at Kris. Shock. How could he? Junmyun ignored the pain in his chest as he speak the question he scared most. Was I nothing? 

“Is that it? The end?” Junmyun couldn’t. He just couldn’t give up on their love. It was too short.   
Kris stood up. He couldn’t handle seeing Junmyun’s pain. He is handling this bad. His height hoovering Junmyun’s shorter height. Kris steps one step closer while Junmyun step back two.

“I’m sorry, Jun. I never meant for…”  
“STOP.”   
Junmyun hated to hear. If Kris says he never meant for them to happen, he would hate Kris forever.

Kris didn’t stop. Kris put his arms around Junmyun. Junmyun stood still.  
“Jun, I really never meant for the reporters to find out about us. I was careless. I was blinded by the happiness, the joy that you gave me.” 

Junmyun relieved instantly. He leaned into Yifan embrace. He wanted to forget the world. He doesn’t care about those feeble reporters or news on TV. He wants to be with Kris. He knows Kris wants the same. 

“Do you still want me, Fanfan?”  
“What are you saying? Of course I want you. I will always want you.” Kris hugged him tighter. Kris felt helpless. Kris hated himself for doing this to Junmyun.  
“But we can’t be seen together. We cannot be lovers. But it’s not forever. Just till the scandal settle down. You understand that, don’t you?”   
“No. I don’t. This is not what I want.”

Junmyun pushed Kris. He did not want this.   
“I have to go back to LA. But you could come. Not right now but after the spotlight on me shifted. We could be together then. Jun, we’ll be happy together.”

Lies. Lies. Lies. He doesn’t want me. Even if he wants me, he doesn’t want me enough to throw his career away. It is not fair to ask Kris of this but Junmyun wanted to. Junmyun hardened his mind. He pushed Kris away. He shoved away from Kris, gaining the puzzling look for Kris.   
“It’s… I am not sure I am ok with this new arrangement.”  
“Jun…”  
“Yifan, I want you. I want you to want me too. But, I don’t like being kept in the dark. I don’t want to sneak around.”  
“So what do you want me to do?” Why can’t you be more understanding? Yifan looked at his shorter lover. He felt something. Their ending. 

“Stay.”   
Junmyun said softly but firmly. Junmyun’s stare pierced right into Kris’s eyes.   
“Jun…”  
“Can’t you stay?” Junmyun almost plead. His tone incredibly low as his bottom lips tremble. He pressed his lips tightly. Junmyun did not want to beg with tears. Junmyun wanted Kris to want him. 

“Do you know what you are asking for?”   
“I…”   
Junmyun couldn’t ask Kris to leave everything. Or could he? Junmyun choose to push his luck. 

“I am asking you to choose me.”   
“You are asking me to abandon all of my hard works over years.” Kris did not raise his voice, not even a bit. It’s all flat. Junmyun felt like he was pushed back a little. The wall so big between them which was invisible before now suddenly appeared and pushed Junmyun away. 

“I’m sorry. You need to go.”   
Kris’s back is now facing Junmyun. Junmyun couldn’t. His heart felt like being ripped apart. Junmyun reached for Kris. He tried. 

“Yifan.”   
“I will call you. I have a flight to catch.”   
The hand reaching for awkwaredly hanged in the air. Eventually, it dropped to Junmyun’s side. He was dismissed. Kris no longer paid him any attention as Junmyun retreated. As soon as the door closed, Junmyun ran. 

Junmyun ran to the ocean, his home without his heart, love but home with friends, warmth. He swam into the depths. The deeper he swam, the further he is from Yifan.

 

“Junmyun”  
A voice called. Junmyun found his Fiance. What a timing.   
“I don’t want to talk with you right now.”

“Wait.”   
Sehun catches up with Junmyun as he could manipulate waves.

“Is there something wrong?” Sehun blocked Junmyun’s way. Tears are already flowing out of Junmyun’s pretty eyes. Sehun felt the pang in his heart which he did not expect. It took him by shock to realize that he hates to see Junmyun cry.   
Sehun without any words, pulled Junmyun into his embrace. He let Junmyun cry on in his chest. He did not hug Junmyun tight or awkwardly putting a hand as hugging gesture. Sehun comforted Junmyun which he never had done to anyone. 

Junmyun quietly cry in Sehun’s arms.   
“I will never leave you.” Sehun muttered in soft voice. It wasn’t meant for others to hear. It wasn’t even audible. But it echoed loudly in Junmyun’s ears to the depth of his insides. Junmyun wondered how Sehun figured out Kris left him. But Junmyun was glad Sehun said it. 

Sometimes strangers are the best. They asked you no question, no demand, nothing at all. You did not expect things from strangers, thus no disappointment in return.

 

The End

“Are you sure you won’t regret this?”   
It is the best day underworld. The day of uniting two kingdoms as two crown princes wed. 

Junmyun smiled at his best friend. To be truthful, he doesn’t know. But he trusts Sehun when he said he won’t ever leave him.   
“I won’t.”

Junmyun answered. Because he waited Kris to contact for months. He called Kris number but it was changed. Kris never called him back. Junmyun cried everyday until one day he got tired of crying. Sehun would come with him every time Junmyun came above sea. When Junmyun cried, Sehun lend him his shoulder. So, Junmyun is sure he won’t regret marrying someone that wants him, stand by him instead of waiting for someone that abandoned him.

“I won’t.” Junmyun said it with more certainty this time.  
Chanyeol nods. From that day on, Chanyeol never questioned anything about his decision to marry Sehun. He got praises from his father. He got compliments and words of envious from his friends underwater. Just for marrying someone whom he doesn’t love. 

“You need time.” Sehun had said it when he said sorry for could not being able to love him.   
“I will wait. Junmyun, you don’t need to force yourself to forget your former lover or force to feel something for me. I can wait. I will have you this entire lifespan.”   
This touched Junmyun’s heart. Sehun never confessed his love to Junmyun even though it was obvious to everyone.

 

“Junmyun, come on out.”   
Thoughts about Sehun flew from his head. It’s time. 

He is about to marry someone who is not Kris. He smiles. Junmyun tried his best to let everyone see his smiles. He fooled everyone, almost everyone that those bright smiles are genuine.   
Only Sehun really looked and get his sad eyes behind those smiles. Junmyun knew he made the right choice the moment Sehun nodded in his direction that he will keep his promise to Junmyun on that day. 

Junmyun nodded back too. I promised I will never leave you too.


	3. [Epilogue] Blue Ocean and Silver Moon

All the painful memories he kept at the depth of his heart returns. The moon is full. It’s silver lights glittering over the sea. The sea looks unmoving. It’s deep blue color seemed inviting for anyone who takes a look at it.

Kim Jun Myun.

He missed that little man. Terribly so.

Does he even have a right to? Yifan doesn’t know. His life has been changed by seven days with Junmyun. No, it doesn’t sound right. Junmyun changed his life when he asked him ‘who are you’.

 

Love kills you.

Yifan laughs at his own thought. He could argue it is wrong. He is still alive, isn’t he? It is right. He doesn’t feel alive.

When he got back to LA, things were very hard. His agency blocked every important project from him to keep the attention away. He was given some photo shootings for fashion but that was it. He was kept away from reporters. He always spotted alone in other places by paparazi.

Finally, after a year, all scandals quiet down.

Am I pitying myself?

Yifan shook his head and take a sip of wine. He always find his solitude in the place he first met with Junmyun. Their bicycle ride on beach. Yifan smiled as he remembered how the wind play a trick on Junmyun’s hair. Everything about Junmyun was incredibly beautiful in his memory.

> Those soft lips.  
> The disappearing eyes as he smiled.  
> The snowy white complexion.

His shades were on the sand next to him as there is no one around the beach at night. He put it on as he felt the presence of another on beach. He kept his cool and kept his eyes on sea even though he knew he would get into trouble for being here.

Kris stopped breathing as he felt that stranger sit next to him.

 

“Not even a glance?”

Kris gasped. He took off his shades. HIs mouth hanging opened at the sight of the person whom he hadn’t met almost a year.

“Jun…”

Kris immediately surround Junmyun with his two arms.

“Am I dreaming? Is that a dream?” Kris tightly hugged Junmyun. Am I drunk?

“No. I came back from the opera and I saw you.”

Junmyun is still so beautiful. His hair is a bit longer now.

 

“Opera? That’s good. I love your voice. I will come watch it. Which day are you performing?”

“Today was the last day.”

“Oh…”

 

There is this unbearable silence. Kris couldn’t take his eyes off from Junmyun but Junmyun kept staring at the sea.

“How are you?”

“I am here to say goodbye.”

All the high hopes Kris got for seeing Junmyun were crashed. _What could he expect?_ He was a fool to hope things that he himself destroyed long ago.

 

No words come from Kris nor from Junmyun. The night wind blowing softly. They just sat in silence. Kris missed Junmyun so much even when Junmyun is sitting right next to him. Junmyun is just mere inches sitting away but for Kris, Junmyun is far too unreachable.

 

Eventually, Junmyun got up on his feet. Kris looked up at the man that let him know that there are many great things he lost because of his choice one year ago. Junmyun, without any sense of hate in his eyes smiled at Kris.

Even if this is for three seconds, those three seconds of Junmyun smile is going to be the best, the most unforgettable moment of his life.

This time, Kris doesn’t look look away like he did in that hotel room when Junmyun left. He watched as the back of Junmyun getting smaller as seconds passed. Then, he watched the infinite length of sands still bearing the steps of Junmyun. It wasn’t long till the waves erased the footprints.

 

The night is beautiful with the blue ocean in front of him and the silver moon above him but empty with the man he loved gone from the picture.

Even though Junmyun left taking his whole heart away, he wasn’t left with anything from Junmyun.

Not even his footprint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this story.  
> AFF LINK : https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1238841/
> 
> I was requested to write this little story and it happened to be 10K words. It was tiring. I am in the mood of angst. SO.


End file.
